Easter Lilly
by DataAndrd
Summary: Special Easter oneshot - Lilly's estranged father returns, and Miley must stand by her best friend when she needs her the most. Liley


**A/N: This one I also dedicate to my friend Gail... and to the ladies themselves, Miley Cyrus & Emily Osment. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**EASTER LILLY"**

The sun shone brightly as the school day ay Seaview High School came to an end on Good Friday. Miley Stewart (sometimes known as Hannah Montana) and her two best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken, talked happily as they began their walk home.

"So, you two lovely ladies have plans for this weekend?" Oliver asked.

"It's Easter weekend, you doughnut," Lilly retorted. "Most people spend it with their families." She looked down at the sidewalk.

"Those who have one, anyway."

"Hey," Miley said gently. "You _have_ a family… right here. You and your mom can come over to my house for Easter." Lilly looked doubtful.

"Are you sure, Miles? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on your family…"

"You _are_ my family, Lils," Miley replied with a warm smile, "and I'd like you to come, okay?" Lilly couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay; we'll be there. Thanks, Miles."

"Anytime."

"There's gonna be plenty of food, right?" Lilly asked with a grin. Miley laughed.

"Sure," she replied, "for you and the rest of us."

"How about you, Ollie?" Lilly asked him. "What are your plans?"

"Spending the weekend at my grandma's," Oliver replied. "Home of the best Easter egg hunts, by the way!"

"You don't still hunt for Easter eggs, do you Oliver?" Miley asked him, an amused expression on her face.

"No, of course not… but I do hide 'em for my little cousins!" he said proudly.

"Well, guess it'll be just you and me, Miles," Lilly said, putting her arm around Miley.

"Lilly?" an unfamiliar voice called out. Lilly looked up to see a man with short dark hair and intense brown eyes standing nearby. He wore a black leather jacket with a Rolling Stones logo on it. Miley felt Lilly tense beside her.

"Do we know you?" Miley asked the man suspiciously.

"Well, I don't believe I've met you," the man replied, "but Lilly and Oliver certainly do. My name's Adam Truscott… I'm Lilly's father."

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked in a low voice.

"I wanted to see you," Adam Truscott answered. "Your mother told me where you'd be."

"You've been to see mom too? What's the occasion… run out of money?" Lilly's tone was caustic.

"I understand you don't like me much," Adam responded. "I suppose I deserve that; I know I haven't been much of a father to you, Lillian." Lilly glared at her estranged father.

"It's _Lilly_," she retorted. "You had it right the first time; and you're wrong - you haven't been a father to me at _all_!"

"All right… I'm sorry, Lilly," Adam said with a sigh. "Please… can we just talk for a moment?" He looked at Miley and Oliver.

"Alone?"

"Miley and Oliver are my best friends," Lilly said. "Anything you wanna say, you can say in front of them." Adam shook his head and ran a hand through his unruly short hair.

"Whatever you say, Lilly," he said carefully. "I just want you to know I'm honestly, truly sorry for how much I've hurt you and your mother. I've come back to try and put things right."

"Fat chance," Lilly growled.

"Lilly, I want us to be a family again. I want to be your father again… if you'll let me."

"Do you really think you can come here and erase all the years you abandoned us just by saying you're sorry?" Lilly practically shouted. Surprisingly, Adam shook his head.

"No, of course not; I know trust has to be earned… and I have a lot to make up for."

"Got that right," Oliver muttered under his breath.

"Look, I want to take you and your mother out to dinner tonight," Adam said wearily. "Your mother has already agreed, so I'm hoping you'll join us too. All I'm asking is that you please give me a chance, Lilly." He gave her a sad look, then turned and got back into his car. Lilly was still glaring at him as he drove away.

"Are you okay, Lils?" Miley asked quietly.

"No," Lilly whispered in reply. She turned to look at Miley, her face expressionless. "I… I think I better get home. I need to talk to my mom."

"We'll walk with you," Miley offered. Lilly shook her head.

"Thanks Miles, but I need to be alone right now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Lils," Miley replied, concern for her best friend creeping into her voice. "We're here if you need us." Lilly managed a small smile and walked away. Miley sadly watched her go.

"I'm really worried about her, Oliver," she said quietly.

"That makes two of us," Oliver responded. "I don't trust her so-called dad any further than I can throw him."

"What happened with her dad anyway?" Miley asked Oliver. "Lilly never talks about him… and I didn't want to upset her by asking."

"What happened?" Oliver repeated bitterly. "He cheated on his wife and then he left them both for the other woman. He never even bothered to call Lilly, to see how she was doing or anything. He just conveniently forgot he had a daughter at all." Miley let Oliver's words sink in.

"No wonder Lilly doesn't want anything to do with him," she said after a moment. "What a jerk."

"Yeah well, you weren't there when her parents got divorced," Oliver muttered. "You didn't see what he did to her, by just up and abandoning her like that." Miley swallowed, her own dislike of Adam Truscott rapidly rising.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her again," Oliver said angrily. "For his sake."

* * *

Sometime later, Lilly stormed into her house and slammed the door angrily shut behind her. She found her mother, Heather Truscott, in her bedroom getting ready to go out to dinner.

"How could you, mom!" she shouted. Heather Truscott turned to look at her angry teenage daughter, looking more dismayed than alarmed.

"I see your father found her," she replied dryly, "and I'd appreciate you not taking that tone with me, Lilly."

"Forget my tone!" Lilly shouted back. "Why are you letting him do this!"

"Letting him do what? Take us out to dinner?"

"Don't give me that, mom! You know what I mean!" Lilly snapped. Heather sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you I might have missed him?" she asked wearily. Lilly blinked.

"You missed him?" she repeated. "After what he did to you? To _us_?"

"Yes," Heather said quietly. "I missed the man I fell in love with, and who gave me my daughter. Is that so hard to understand?"

"So you're just going to forget he cheated on you and left us," Lilly continued angrily.

"No, I'm _not_ going to forget that," Heather Truscott countered. "Yes, he hurt us – both of us – badly. I'm still being cautious, all right? I just think enough time has passed that maybe I can at least give your father the benefit of the doubt."

"Do you really think he deserves that?" Lilly asked bitterly.

"Is it so much to ask?" Heather countered. "We're going out to dinner Lilly, that's all."

"And after that?" Lilly pressed.

"I don't know," Heather admitted. She finished brushing her hair and turned to look at her daughter.

"Would it honestly be so bad, having a father again?" she asked softly. The question took Lilly by surprise, and she stared at her mother in disbelief. Finally, unable to look at her anymore, Lilly turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dinner wasn't quite as unpleasant as Lilly had imagined it would be. She was still determined to hate the man who had helped bring her into the world, for what he had done to her and her mother, but she managed to stay civil at least. He made repeated attempts to try and talk to her throughout the meal, but she deflected each of them. Finally, as they were getting ready to leave the restaurant, he asked her a question she couldn't so easily ignore.

"Are you going to hate me for the rest of your life?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know," she managed, her mother's words from before echoing in the back of her mind. "Maybe." She forced herself to look at him.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him point-blank.

"Why did I cheat on your mother?" Adam asked honestly.

"No… why did you leave us?" Lilly corrected him. Despite the anger still raging inside her, she found herself on the verge of tears.

"I have a feeling you're not going to accept my answer, no matter what it is," Adam replied calmly, "but you still deserve one." He sighed.

"The simple truth, Lilly, is that I was stupid." When Lilly didn't interrupt him, he continued.

"I… thought I was in love, with another woman. The woman I left your mother for. She had no interest in children at all, and wanted nothing to do with you. I let her convince me that I didn't need anyone but her."

"So why are you here then?" Lilly asked, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"I finally saw her for what she was," Adam replied softly, "She was controlling and manipulative. I cam back because I missed you, and I wanted to be a part of your life again."

"What about mom?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Adam responded. "If she'll take me back… I'd like to try and be a family again. I'm not asking her to forgive me; that I know I don't deserve. I just want a second chance; the rest is up to you… both of you." Lilly stared at her estranged father for a long moment, conflicting emotions warring within her. Then, releasing the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, she turned away from him.

"Don't hold your breath," she muttered as she walked away.

* * *

Later that night, alone in her room, Lilly decided to call Miley. She needed to hear a friendly voice, and hoped she might be able to share what she was feeling with her best friend.

"Stewart residence," she heard Robbie Ray's familiar voice answer their phone.

"Hi. Mr. S," Lilly greeted him. "Is Miley home?"

"Sure thing, Lilly; hang on a sec." She heard him yell for Miley, and a few moments later Miley's eternally cheerful voice speaking to her.

"Hey Lils!" she said happily. Lilly found herself smiling, as she usually did when she was around Miley.

"Hey, Miles; how are things over there?"

"Oh, same as usual; nothin' new to report," Miley replied. "Enough about me, though… how are _you_ doing? I've been really worried about you ever since this afternoon."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you," Lilly said quietly.

"Best friends just do those things, okay?" Miley told her. "Seriously Lils, are you okay?"

"I really don't know yet," Lilly answered honestly. "So much is happening right now…"

"Is your dad still there?"

"Yeah… he's with my mom right now; they're sitting in the living room, talking," Lilly replied. "I'm still having trouble believing she even let him in the house."

"I'm sorry, Lils; I never realized just how much he'd hurt you," Miley said sympathetically. Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"The doughnut told you, huh?" she quipped. Miley laughed.

"I asked him about it. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not," Lilly replied. "You're my best friend, Miles, you know that. I should've told you a long time ago… it's just not something I like talking about."

"I know the feeling," Miley said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Lilly flinched, knowing what she was referring to.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"S'alright, Lilly; anyway, we were talking about _your_ parents, not mine," she said teasingly.

"I'm not sure there's much to talk about." Lilly admitted. "Part of me wishes he would just go away and never come back… and part of me is stupid enough to wonder if he really _is_ sorry."

"Why is that stupid, Lils?"

"Miles, you know what he did to me and my mom. After all that, how can I honestly believe anything he says?"

"Lilly, can I ask you something… if you promise not to get mad?" Miley asked quickly. Lilly chuckled.

"I won't get mad at you, Miles; I promise."

"Okay; here goes then: Do you think it's possible that maybe you, even just a little bit… missed him?" Lilly honestly didn't like the question, but the anger she felt wasn't directed at her best friend for asking it. She was angry at herself – because she knew the answer was yes.

"Lils? Are you okay?" Miley asked, when Lilly didn't respond for several long moments. "You said you wouldn't get mad…"

"I'm not mad at you, Miles; I'm mad at _myself_."

"What? Why?" Miley asked. Lilly fidgeted on her bed.

"Because I _did_ miss him, somehow," she whispered. "As much as he hurt my mom and I, as much as he doesn't deserve it… some part of me still missing having a dad." Her voice broke at the end, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Lilly," Miley said sadly, feeling her own eyes tear up. "I'm sorry; I should never have brought it up."

"It's all right, Miles; I'm the one driving myself crazy right now."

"Tell you what," Miley suggested. "How about I come over? It sounds like you could use a hug."

"You have no idea," Lilly quipped, smiling sadly. "I don't think that would be a good idea, though; not while _he's_ still here."

"Then you can come over here tomorrow, and help us dye eggs," Miley said with a grin. "I won't take 'no' for an answer, Truscott!"

"Miles…"

"I mean it, Lils. You're coming over here tomorrow for some good, clean family fun… and one best friend's hug."

"Just one?" Lilly asked, smiling despite herself.

"As many as you want," Miley replied with a grin. "So… see you around eleven then?"

"Would it do me any good to argue?" Lilly asked, half-jokingly.

"Nope," Miley retorted playfully. Lilly laughed.

"All right; I'll see you tomorrow then. And Miles?"

"Yeah, Lilly?"

"Thanks… for everything."

* * *

After she hung up, Lilly lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she tried in vain to get some sleep. Her thoughts and emotions were still too jangled, too confused, to let her have much peace though. Finally, she decided to head downstairs for a snack, hoping it might help calm her down.

She tiptoed quietly down the stairs, not wanting to disturb her parents, and crept towards the kitchen. As the crossed the living room, she realized she could no longer hear them talking. It didn't take long for her to figure out why. Lilly's eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of her parents lying on the living room couch, wrapped in each other's arms, passionately kissing one another.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Lilly thought to herself in shock. _They were just supposed to be talking!_ Fighting back a wave of panic and nausea, Lilly darted back up the stairs to her room, quickly closing the door behind her. All thoughts of her late night snack were long gone, as Lilly tried desperately to force the image of her parents kissing from her mind. Worse yet, she found herself unable to shake a sudden unreasoning sense of fear, despite all her attempts to convince herself that what she had seen… didn't mean what she worried it might.

Were her parents going to get back together? Could her mother possibly have gotten over the pain of the last five years in a single day? It seemed unthinkable, but there was no denying what she'd seen. Still, why did the very thought of her parents possibly getting back together… scare her?

* * *

"Lilly landing in ten!" Lilly called out as she neared the Stewart home the next day. A few moments later the front door opened, allowing her to sail inside on her skateboard. She quickly stopped herself and turned to face her best friend. Miley wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Lilly in a strong hug.

"Good to see you too, Miles," Lilly joked.

"That was for last night," Miley said with a smile. "I owed you one, remember?"

"Yup," Lilly nodded in reply. "Happy to finally collect, too." They stayed in each other's embrace a few moments longer, and then Lilly reluctantly let Miley go and gently pulled away.

"So how are you doing today?" Miley asked her.

"Much better now, thanks," Lilly answered with a grin.

"Is your dad still…?" Miley started to ask. The smile quickly faded from Lilly's face.

"Never mind," Miley said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you, Lils." Lilly shook her head.

"No, you don't understand Miles," she managed. She took a deep breath. "Last night, after I talked to you… I saw them." Miley frowned.

"Saw them? What do you mean Lils?" Lilly gave a look of disgust.

"I saw them on the couch in the living room… _kissing_." Miley's eyes widened.

"Whoa," she gasped. "Also, ewww!"

"Tell me about it," Lilly muttered. "I may be scarred for life!"

"All grossness aside… what do you think that means, Lils?"

"I don't know, Miles," Lilly replied wearily. "I really don't. Right now, I don't wanna think about it either." She forced a smile back onto her face.

"Anyway, didn't you say something about dying some eggs?" she asked with a grin. Miley laughed.

"Hold your horses, Truscott. Dad went to the store to buy the eggs a little while ago," Miley told her. "Then we gotta boil 'em. So it'll be a little while yet."

"All right, so what do we do in the meantime?" Lilly asked.

"We follow the time-honored tradition of comforting the best friend," Miley quipped "It's ice cream and movie time!"

* * *

Robbie Ray returned with the eggs a little while later – aided by a grumbling Jackson – and started them boiling. Miley and Lilly spent most of the afternoon cuddling together on the couch, eating ice cream and watching one of Lilly's favorite movies, _Gleaming The Cube_.

"Feeling better, Lils?" Miley asked her.

"You bet," Lilly replied. "Nothing like a little quality best friend time with my best friend ever… and Christian Slater doesn't hurt either!"

"Glad I could help," Miley replied with a smile. "The eggs should be ready in a little while, and then we can get to the dying."

"No rush," Lilly told her, stretching out comfortably on the couch. She winked. "I'm in no hurry to move." At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Robbie Ray called out from the kitchen. "Wouldn't want you ladies to have to have to move or anything," he said teasingly. He walked over to the front door and opened it. None other than Heather and Adam Truscott stood on the front porch.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Heather," Robbie Ray greeted her. "Who's your friend?"

"He's, um…" Heather stammered.

"Adam Truscott," Adam interrupted, extending his hand to Robbie Ray, who shook it. "I'm Lilly's father." Their voices carried into the house, and Lilly tensed when she realized who was at the door.

"Hey," Miley whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I _was_," Lilly muttered. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Miley replied, "but I'm here for you, okay?" Lilly smiled.

"Thanks, Miles. I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"If you're lucky, you won't ever have to find out," Miley quipped.

"I expect you're lookin' for Lilly," Robbie Ray said to her parents.

"Actually, yes," Adam Truscott replied. "We were hoping she'd come with us for a bit. We have some things to talk about."

"I can hear you, you know," Lilly called out, barely containing her irritation.. Robbie Ray gestured towards the living room, and the Truscotts walked inside.

"You don't sound happy to see us, Lilly," Adam said to his daughter.

"Can you blame me?" she retorted. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"I think it would be best if we talked about that in private, Lilly," Adam responded, earning another glare from Lilly.

"I told you – Miley's my best friend. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"It's okay, Lils," Miley replied, carefully getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna go help dad with the eggs. I'll let you know when we're ready, okay?"

"Miles, you don't have to…"

"I'll be right over here," she whispered to Lilly as she walked past. Lilly fumed.

"You didn't have to chase my best friend away!" she snapped angrily at her father.

"I'm sorry," Adam said to her. "I just thought this should be family-only for right now." Lilly wouldn't be pacified so easily, though.

"Since when did _you_ become family?" she challenged him.

"Lilly," her mother cut in, her voice firm. "I know you're upset…"

"Do you, mom?" Lilly hissed. "I thought you were too busy making out with your ex-husband to notice!"

"Lillian Danielle Truscott!" Heather Truscott's voice rose, taking on the motherly tone of command. "I'm well aware of your feelings towards your father, but you will not disrespect me like that, especially in someone else's house! Do you understand, young lady!" Lilly hung her head.

"Yeah," she muttered, her voice low.

"Good," Heather replied, calming down. "Now, your father and I have something to tell you."

"I have a feeling she already knows," Adam said lightly. "She obviously saw us last night."

"Trust me, it was an accident," Lilly replied, her eyes still on the floor.

"Well, we'll try to be more discreet from now on," Adam replied.

"From now on?" Lilly repeated, not liking the sound of it at all.

"Yes… your mother and I have decided to give our marriage another try. We're going to be a family again, Lilly."

"W-what?" Lilly stammered.

"We want to try and be a family again," Heather Truscott explained.

"You've gotta be joking…" Lilly managed, sinking back onto the couch behind her. Her legs no longer seemed to have the power to hold her up.

"I understand you hate me," Adam Truscott said. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, Lilly… I just wish you'd believe that I really have missed my little girl." Against her will, Lilly found herself blinking back tears.

"Please don't call me that," she whispered, trying to hide the emotions that threatened to betray her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Adam responded. "I think I've done that enough." He reached out to his daughter, but she jerked away from him.

"Don't, okay?" Lilly said, her voice small and strangled. "I'm… not ready for that kind of thing. Not yet."

"I hope that means there'll come a time when you will be," Adam said honestly.

"Let's leave her alone for now," Heather suggested. "We did kind of drop a lot on her. She needs time to digest it all." Adam nodded.

"All right," he responded. He turned to face Lilly again. "We'll go. I hope we'll see you at home later." The Truscotts turned to leave.

"Have fun with your friend," Adam called out over his shoulder. With a few parting words to Miley and Robbie Ray, they walked out. The moment they were gone, Miley was at Lilly's side again.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to her best friend.

"Did you hear?" Lilly asked in response.

"Um, yeah," Miley replied, feeling guilty. "It got kinda loud and all… not that I was listening or anything!" Lilly smiled sadly.

"Relax, Miles; it's okay. You would've had to have been deaf not to hear us carrying on." She looked up at Miley and swallowed.

"Everything's happening so fast… I don't even know what to think anymore." Miley took Lilly's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"Just do what your heart tells you to," she said softly.

"I don't think it knows what the hell to do either," Lilly quipped. Miley laughed softly.

"Sure it does… you just have to figure out what it's saying." Lilly looked at Miley, a wry smile on her face.

"When did you become Miley the Wise?" she quipped. Miley chuckled.

"I've just had a lot of time to think through certain things by myself," she answered. "Besides, Miley the Wise sees all and knows all…!" She laughed again, and Lilly laughed with her.

"Thanks, Miles… I really needed that."

"I can think of something else you need," Miley said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Lilly asked, puzzled.

"Eggs!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly laughed out loud.

"All right then, Miles… take me to your eggs! I'm suddenly in the mood for some serious Easter artwork!"

* * *

Using the kitchen counter, Miley, Lilly, Robbie Ray and Jackson set out everything they needed to dye their Easter eggs. Half a dozen small bowls were filled with different colored dyes, while the eggs themselves rested on a large serving plate, ready to be colored. Empty egg cartons sat nearby, to hold the eggs once they were finished.

"Dibs on the first egg!" Jackson called out. He snatched one from the plate and quickly lowered it into the bowl filled with blue dye. Miley just shook her head, smiling at her older brother's childish antics.

"Here, Lils." She handed Lilly an egg, then reached for one of her own.

"Do you have a crayon?" Lilly asked. "You know, the clear wax kind you can make designs with?"

"I think there's one in the box," Miley replied. "Let me check… yup, here you go, Lils!" She handed the crayon to Lilly, who immediately began to draw on her egg.

"What are you making?" Miley asked, curious. Lilly grinned.

"You'll see," she said.

"Aw c'mon, you can't tell your best friend?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Lilly told her with a smirk. "Just worry about your own egg right now, k?" Miley laughed.

"Yes, mother," she chuckled. She busied herself with her own egg, but out of the corner of her eye she continued to watch as Lilly drew seemingly intricate patterns on her egg with the clear wax crayon. Finally, pleased with her creation, she set the crayon down and dunked the egg in the bowl of red dye.

"No peeking," she teased, noticing Miley's interest. She turned around so her body blocked Miley's view.

"That better be some egg, Trsucott," Miley laughed.

"Wait and see," Lilly promised. After a few minutes, when her egg was at last the deep shade of red she wanted, Lilly carefully removed it from the dye and patted it dry.

"Do I get to see it now?" Miley pouted playfully.

"As long as you're careful," Lilly replied in a very motherly tone. Then she held up the egg she had created for Miley to see. The ruby red egg was decorated with a beautiful swirling pattern, and in the middle of the swirls were the initials 'M' and 'L', linked together and surrounded by a carefully drawn heart.

"Lilly, it's beautiful!" Miley gushed.

"Not bad for an egg, huh?" Lilly quipped. "I just felt like doing something special for my bestest friend in the whole world." Grinning, Miley carefully took the egg from Lilly and placed it gently in one of the empty egg cartons. Then she practically tackled her best friend in a fierce hug.

"Does this mean you liked it?" Lilly managed with a giggle.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, and after all the eggs were finally dyed, Lilly joined Miley and her family for a hot, home-cooked dinner. Afterwards, she helped Miley with the dishes, and then reluctantly announced it was finally time for her to head home.

"I'll walk you there," Miley said.

"You don't have to do that, Miley," Lilly half-protested. "I kinda know the way." Miley laughed.

"I know that silly, but this way we can stay together a little bit longer," she explained. Lilly smiled.

"How can I argue with that?" she quipped. "Guess we better get going then. Thanks for dinner, Mr. S!" Robbie Ray smiled and waved goodbye.

"Anytime you wanna come back and do my dishes again Lilly, you just holler!" he joked. Lilly laughed.

"Maybe I should start charging you," she said playfully.

"I'm not sure I could afford your rates," Robbie Ray chuckled.

"I'll be back soon, dad; I'm just gonna walk Lilly home," Miley told him.

"All right, bud; be careful."

Although Lilly didn't live very far away, the girls took their time getting there, wanting to avoid the inevitable end as long as possible. Finally though, they reached her house, and walked slowly up to the front door.

"Well, guess I gotta go now," Lilly said sadly. "I just hope they behave themselves tonight…"

"It'll be all right, Lils," Miley assured her. "You'll see."

"I hope so," Lilly replied hesitantly. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "You know, I still have that cd of yours up in my room! Come inside with me real quick and I'll get it for you."

"No rush, Lils; I'm in no hurry to get it back."

"_I'm_ in a hurry to give it a back, before I forget it again!" Lilly said with a laugh. "Now come on, this'll only take a minute." She unlocked the front door and pulled Miley in behind her, Miley playfully putting up a little friendly resistance.

"Anyone home?" Lilly called out. There was no answer.

"Maybe I lucked out," Lilly muttered. She turned back to Miley. "Wait right here, and I'll run upstairs and grab your cd." Miley nodded in agreement and Lilly disappeared upstairs. While Lilly was gone, Miley tried to occupy herself by staring idly at the pictures decorating the living room walls in the Truscott home.

Then, from somewhere nearby, she heard a voice talking softly. She could tell immediately it was a man's voice, and not one she recognized.

_Could just be Lilly's dad, _Miley thought to herself. Still, she wasn't sure. Caught somewhere between curious and frightened, she decided she had to check it out. Carefully and quietly, she crept down the hallway, following the voice until she arrived at Lilly's mom's room. Peeking around the doorway, she saw Lilly's dad sitting on the bed, talking into a cell phone. He was speaking very quietly, apparently trying not to be overheard. The faint sound of a shower in the background suggested where Lilly's mom probably was.

"I know, Sheila," he said into the phone. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon." Miley's eyes widened.

_He wouldn't…!_

"Yes, I'll get the money… I just need a little more time. Once she starts to trust me again, I'll have access to her bank account, and then we'll be home free!" Miley's wide-eyed stare became a white-hot glare of pure hatred.

_He's just using them… he's been lying through his teeth the whole time! He doesn't care about them at all!_

"I love you, too. Bye." Adam smiled and hung up.

_That creep! How can he be so cruel… and for money!_ Not wanting to be caught, she quickly turned around and darted back to the living room. She arrived just as Lilly was descending the stairs. Lilly caught the look on Miley's face and frowned.

"What's wrong, Miles?"

"I need to talk to you, Lils… right _now_." Lilly paled visibly.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Upstairs… c'mon!" Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs to her room.

"All right Miles, what's going on? You're scaring me!" Lilly demanded.

"I overheard your dad on the phone… while I was waiting for you," Miley whispered, watching the door. Lilly frowned again.

"What did you hear him say?" Lilly asked suspiciously. Miley swallowed. How was she supposed to say something like this?"

_There's just no easy way to do this, is there? Guess I might as well just say it…!_

"He's been lying to you!" Miley shouted, forgetting she had been trying to keep her voice down. "He's been lying to both of you! He's just after your mom's money!" Lilly's face was like stone.

"How do you know that?" she asked, her voice eerily calm.

"I told you, Lils, I heard him on the phone," Miley explained. "He was talking to someone named Sheila… said he'd be 'home' soon and that he'd get your mom's money 'as soon as she starts trust him again'! Then he… he said he loved her." She looked at Lilly, trying to gauge her reaction. Lilly walked silently over to her bed and sat down.

"Lilly? Please say something…!"

"All of this…" Lilly whispered. "Everything he's said to me and mom… everything's he's done… and it's all been a lie…"

"Lils, I'm _so_ sorry; I never meant…" Miley stammered. Lilly angrily cut her off.

"For the first time I can remember, my mom was happy! I'd finally decided I might be willing to give him a chance… and it was all a _lie_!" Hot tears streamed down her face.

"Is that all we are to him? Things to play with, whenever he feels like it!" She turned and drove her first full-force into the wall beside her bed. Miley jumped, startled at the sudden outburst. Tears streaming down her own face now, she sat down carefully beside Lilly, desperate to do something – _anything_ – to try and help her. Among other things, she felt terribly guilty, blaming herself for delivering the terrible news that had done this to her best friend.

"Lilly, please," she croaked. "Don't do this to yourself! He isn't worth it!" Lilly turned slowly to look at Miley, and Miley cringed when she saw the sad, broken expression on her best friend's face.

"I don't think I can take this…" she whispered, barely able to speak. Miley reached out to embrace her, but Lilly jerked back, pushing Miley's hands away.

"Don't!" she snapped. "Please… just go…"

"Lilly!"

"I… I just need to be alone right now, okay! It feels like I can't breathe…!" Miley blinked back tears.

"Please let me help you, Lilly…!"

"Right now, Miles… I don't _need_ help! I… I just need to get out of here! I gotta get out of here, right now!" She jumped down from the bed and, before Miley could stop her, dashed downstairs and out the front door, disappearing into the cold, empty night.

* * *

Lilly rushed out into the night, tears streaming down her face, not caring where she went - so long as it was away from her home and all the pain it had come to symbolize. Eventually, she found herself down at the beach, and she hurried to a little cove she had discovered when she was younger. It had become her private place, where she could get away and be alone with her thoughts whenever she was troubled. Oliver was the only other person who even knew where it was.

Sagging down onto the wet sand at last, Lilly all but collapsed. Sobs began to wrack her body, and she shivered in the cool night air. She pounded her fists repeatedly on the wet, sandy ground in front of her, venting her rage and frustration all at once.

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" she screamed, over and over. The fierce, raw outpouring of emotion quickly took its toll on Lilly however, and soon all she could do was lay there, drained and spent.

_What am I gonna tell mom?_ She thought miserably to herself. _She'll probably hate me… if she even believes me! I don't care about dad, though; we're better off without him! We were okay by ourselves before, and we're gonna be okay again! Somehow…_

Idly, she reached out and picked up a small piece of driftwood lying nearby, and began to draw in the sand with it. Without consciously realizing it, she found herself drawing a large 'M'.

_Oh god… Miley! I… I yelled at her! It wasn't her fault at all, and I yelled at her!_

"I'm so sorry, Miles," Lilly whispered into the night. "I know you were just trying to help me… and I pushed you away. I'm a terrible best friend." Sniffling, Lilly reached up to wipe away some of her tears.

"I'll make it up to you, Miley…. I promise. Just let me get through tonight first, and I swear… I'll prove to you just how much your friendship means to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, desperate to find Lilly, Miley ran home. Her one thought was to convince her father to take her to look for Lilly, in his car. She only hoped he'd agree to it. The worry and guilt she was feeling were threatening to tear her apart.

"Daddy!" she shouted as she rushed in the front door. Robbie Ray, who'd been sitting on the couch watching television, jumped up at the sound of his daughter's anxious voice.

"What is it, bud? What's wrong?" he asked her, sounding concerned.

"It's Lilly!" Miley shouted back. "We've gotta go find her!"

"Find her?" Robbie Ray repeated. "I thought you were with her, bud. What happened?" Miley fidgeted anxiously for a moment, unsure of what she should tell her father.

"Her dad," she said at last. "He was lying to them the whole time! I… I heard him talking on the phone with someone, telling them about how he planned to cheat Lilly's mom out of her money." Miley looked down at her feet.

"When I told Lilly about it, she… she flipped out, and ran away. She's out there all alone, dad!" Robbie Ray closed his eyes, wincing at the pain he knew poor Lilly must be in.

"Poor kid," he said quietly. "I was really hopin' things would work out with her father. Lilly deserves better."

"So help me find her!" Miley said urgently.

"Why did she run away?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley frowned, not understanding why her father would ask such a question.

"She was really upset, daddy," Miley replied slowly. "I wanted to help her, but she just kept sayin' she needed to be alone…"

"Bud, I know how much you care about Lilly, and I know you want to help her… but if she said she needed to be alone, don't you think you should respect her wishes and leave her be?" Miley blinked.

"Daddy, she's my best friend! I've _gotta_ help her! This is all my fault!" Robbie Ray stood up and walked over to his daughter, resting his hands gently on her shoulders.

"It's _not_ your fault, Miley; you did the right thing, tellin' her the truth about her dad."

"You didn't see the look on her face," Miley said quietly, hanging her head. "I've never seen anyone so sad, and so angry, all at the same time. Oh daddy, she was miserable, and it's because of _me_!" She started to cry again. Robbie Ray knelt in front of his daughter.

"Miles, listen to me - you're not to blame for what Lilly's going through, do you hear me? _None_ of this is your fault. Her father did this to her, not you. You were only trying to be the good friend you've always been to her."

"Y-you really think so?" Miley managed. Robbie Ray smiled and nodded, reaching up to brush away his little girl's tears.

"I'm sure Lilly does, too. I know it's hard, but right know I think you need to let Lilly be."

"W-what do you mean, daddy?"

"Let Lilly have some time to herself," Robbie Ray explained. "When she's ready, she'll come to you, and I know you'll be there for her."

"I'm just worried about her…" Miley sniffled.

"That's because you've always had a big, caring heart," Robbie Ray said gently. "Just like your mom." At that, Miley finally managed a small smile. She leaned forward and hugged her father warmly.

"Thank you, daddy; I love you."

* * *

Easter Sunday turned out to be a beautiful spring day, with the sun gleaming high in the sapphire blue sky, a cool breeze blowing through the trees, and birds chirping happily from their nests.

Lilly Truscott walked nervously up the front door of the Stewart home, willing herself to remain calm. She was certain Miley wouldn't be mad at her for last night, but there was still a certain nagging doubt that wouldn't leave her thoughts. All she wanted was to tell Miley how sorry she was, and how much she truly meant to her. The ordeal with her so-called father had been difficult enough; she couldn't stand the thought of losing Miley on top of it.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A few moments later, it opened to reveal her best friend Miley Stewart standing on the other side.

"Hi," Lilly greeted her shyly. Miley's eyes opened wide. "Look, I-I'm really sorry about last night…" The rest of her confession was cut off by Miley bolting forward and catching Lilly in a bone crushing hug.

"I didn't think you'd come!" Miley exclaimed. "I was so worried about, Lils! Are you okay?" Lilly smiled through her tears. Her fears of Miley being mad at her had been quickly been disproved.

"I'm all right, Miles; and thank you."

"For what?" Miley asked, puzzled.

"For always being the best friend I could ever ask for," Lilly said simply. She slowly pulled away from the hug to look directly at Miley.

"I need to talk to you… right now." She smiled when she saw the sudden look of fear on her friend's face. "It's nothing bad, I promise… but there are some things I need to say." She pulled Miley out onto the front porch with her, taking Miley's hands in her own.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Lilly asked her sincerely. Miley nodded.

"Of course I know that, Lils; you're my best friend too."

"I haven't been a very good friend lately though," Lilly replied seriously. "You were only trying to help me last night, and I pushed you away. I'm really sorry." She swallowed.

"Please forgive me?" Miley smiled and squeezed Lilly's hands.

"Forgiven and forgotten," she said happily. "I understand why you did what you did. I'm just glad you're all right."

"If I ever do something like that again, just slap me, okay?" Lilly said half-seriously. She hung her head. "I was so afraid you wouldn't talk to me, after the way I treated you."

"Never," Miley said earnestly. She smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Truscott."

"I don't ever _want_ to get rid of you, Miles," Lilly replied. She looked up again, meeting Miley's eyes with her own. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Miley. I mean that. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, and I don't ever want to try. No matter what happens… I always want you in my life." She blinked back a tear.

"I love you, Miley."

"Awww, Lilly!" Miley released her best friend's hands to envelop her in another hug. "I love you, too. I always will." They carefully parted again.

"So… what happened last night?" Miley asked hesitantly. "I mean, if it's okay that I ask." Lilly smiled.

"Of course you can… my best friend can ask me anything. It wasn't pleasant, though."

"Is he gone?" Miley asked carefully. Lilly nodded

"Yup, and good riddance," she muttered. "I showed mom his cell phone; it saved the number he called when you overhead him. Turns out it was the same… _witch_… he left mom for in the first place. Mom confronted him with it, they got into a huge argument, and he finally left… for good, this time."

"I'm so sorry, Lils. I can't imagine how hard this has all been for you."

"I'll be all right; I never really trusted him in the first place. Mom's gonna need some time, but she'll be okay too. By the way, if the invitation is still open, she wants to come by in a little while, to thank you." Miley nodded.

"Of course she can; you're both welcome here any time, you know that. What does she want to thank me for, though?"

"You saved us both a lot of grief, Miles," Lilly responded. "If you hadn't caught him when you did…" The words left unsaid affected Lilly more than she had expected they would. She felt her eyes growing moist with tears again, and she began to tremble. Wordlessly, Miley took Lilly in her arms and held her close.

"It's okay, Lilly… just let it out. I'm here for you." Lilly sobbed openly in Miley's comforting arms for several long minutes, clinging to her as Miley gently stroked her long blonde hair. Miley knew Lilly usually wasn't very comfortable showing others her feelings, so the fact that Lilly was so openly sharing her grief meant more than Miley could possibly put into words.

"Anytime you need me, I'm always here for you, Lilly; Always." When she finally regained enough control of herself to speak again, Lilly looked up at Miley with a grateful smile.

"Have I told you lately how therapeutic your hugs are?" she said with a grin. Miley laughed.

"No, I think I missed that."

"I'm telling you, you should market them… Miley hugs, the cure for whatever ails you! Well, you could… but I'm not willing to share." She rested her head comfortably on Miley's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on sharing them," Miley said playfully. "See there, in the fine print? It says 'For Lilly Only'…"

"I'm a lucky girl," Lilly said, beaming. "Oh! That reminds me… I have something for you."

"Huh? What are you talking about Lils?" Lilly reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small white paper bag.

"Actually, they're kinda for both of us… you'll see." From the little bag Lilly pulled out two shining, silvery rings. Each sparkled with a small pink heart.

"Friendship rings," Lilly explained, blushing slightly. "One for each of us. Think of 'em as my promise to never forget how much your friendship means to me… and to show the world how much _you_ mean to me." She took Miley's right hand and slid one of the rings carefully onto her finger. Smiling, Miley took the other ring and slid it onto Lilly's finger.

"There!" Lilly said proudly. "It's official now – best friends forever!"

"Got that right," Miley agreed with a proud and happy grin of her own. She hugged Lilly again. Peering over Lilly's shoulder, she caught sight of a bunch of beautiful white flowers in a vase on the window sill inside her house.

"I've got something for you, too," Miley said. She walked back inside, pulled a single flower from the vase, and walked back outside with it in her hand. Smiling, she carefully placed it in Lilly's hair.

"An Easter lily… for _my_ Lilly," she said with a grin. "Now, let's go inside… there's a chocolate rabbit in there with our names on it!" Lilly giggled.

"Lead me to it, Miles!"


End file.
